


Game Over

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Domestic, F/M, Fast Cars, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, Singing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: Clary and Alec have the time of their lives as Magnus speeds through the streets of upstate New York. Simon suffers.





	Game Over

 

The wind blew through his hair as Magnus accelerated their speed. The roof was down to his boyfriend’s 2017 Lamborghini Aventador. He relished in the feeling of the fresh air hitting his face and the fingers wrapped around his own. It had taken a lot of begging and persuading on Magnus’ part to get him in here. But now that he was, he kinda regretted not doing it sooner.

“We need some music!” Isabelle cried out over the sounds of roaring winds.

Clary and Jace shouted out their enthusiastic agreements and begged his boyfriend to turn on the radio.

Magnus reached down into his back pocket with one hand and whipped out his cell phone, unceremoniously tossing it into Alec’s lap. The shadowhunter simply stared, a single eyebrow raised in question. Magnus shot him a breathtaking grin that resulted in his already racing heart to pick up speed.

“You pick,” he said, blowing him a kiss as he gradually raised the speed up to 120.

From the rear view mirror, Simon looked like he was about to puke. It would probably be in his best interests if he did what he needed to do over the side of the car. Magnus would rebury him if the fledging spilled blood onto his priceless leather seats.

All Alec had to do to unlock his phone was tap it with his thumb. Magnus had added his fingerprint to the lock a long time ago. He hooked up the Bluetooth on Magnus’s phone to the stereo in his car and logged into his own personal YouTube account.

Once he had picked the song he wanted, he pressed play and turned the knob for the volume all the way up.

“My life is like a video game. Trying hard to beat the stage. All while I am still collecting coins!”

Alec threw his head back against the seat and laughed as his boyfriend fixed him with an incredulous look. He had never heard his boyfriends tastes in music before, so it came to a shock to hear something so utterly unexpected blast through the speakers of his car.

Granted, this song wasn’t really apart of his typical music tastes. He usually stuck to the dark pop and soft rock genres. But for some reason, when Clary had shown him the song a few weeks ago, it had easily made its way up the list of his favorite songs.

“I battle with the evil ways. I travel far and try and save. Sorry, but your princess isn’t here!” He began to belt out to the top of his lungs along with Clary, who had immediately gotten excited when the song came on and instantly joined in alongside Ronnie Radke’s vocals.

“I fucking passed asshole!” The pair screamed out together, buckling over in laughter in their seats.

Simon looked thoroughly scandalized.

Magnus and Jace looked utterly thrilled.

Alec and Clary didn’t care. Because Alec and Clary were too busy being sucked up into the world of Falling In Reverse. Not a bad place to be at all, he noted.

“Life is for keeping score and forever more! Stop complaining and start changing it!”

Yup, he could definitely get used to this, Alec thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t even know where this came from. I was just listening to Game Over by Falling In Reverse and then BAM! Inspiration. Sorry, my brain is a very weird place.


End file.
